Wild flowers
by catchastar
Summary: if it hadn’t been for the voice and the very short pigtails, he would have thought the girl behind him, holding a rifle, was a boy. COMPLETE!
1. Part 1

**Wild Flowers**

**Part 1**

Having been told to rack off when his brother had brought his girlfriend home, 14 year old Noah had stormed out of the house angrily. 'Who did Jude think he was anyway'? , kicking him out of his own house, when he had been so happily watching the telly

"Just go to the beach or sumthin, anywhere really I don't care as long as it's not here" he had said and the blonde next to him, Sammy, or was it Tammy? Giggled.

He had been walking for awhile now, and if he was honest with himself he would admit he was lost. But he wasn't panicked just yet. So he didn't think about it. He took in his surroundings, this was nice. He finally stopped and decided to sit down.

"This is private property you know"?

Noah spun his head around, if it hadn't been for the voice and the very short pigtails, he would have thought the girl behind him, holding a rifle, was a boy. She looked tough enough.

Noah shrugged his shoulders "So"?

"So" the girl mimicked "Only my Dad and me decide who comes across here and who doesn't"

"I" Answered Noah correcting her

"Huh?"

Noah rolled his eyes "forget it"

The girl boldly walked over and sat down next to him

"So what's your problem"?

"Excuse me"?

The girl rolled her eyes "I always come across people here with problems"

"Yeah well" answered Noah defensively, while vaguely thinking of his mum "I have no problems"

The girl snorted and muttered 'yeah right' under her breath

Noah glared at the small girl, starting to get annoyed

If she noticed she didn't seem to care and grinned in return "Well since my Dad's not around I guess I'll let you stay here"

"Gee, thanks"

There was a moment's silence

"So what's your name"?

Noah bit his lip, he just didn't get girls, how could they be so jumpy. One minute there threatening and the next there cheerily asking for your name.

"Look" he said finally fed up "I really just want to be left alone right now, so if you don't mind, would you just bug off"

The girl took off her hat and scratched her head "I would but there's one problem"

"Which is"?

"This is my property "she paused then added "So you bug off"

Noah threw up his arms in defeat "Fine I'll leave"

Not noticing the lower level of ground in front of him, he stood up, stepped forward and promptly fell flat on his face

The girl burst out laughing

Noah was seething "instead of laughing at me how about you giving me a hand"

"Why"? She asked starting to calm down "What's wrong"?

Noah winced as a pain shot through his knee; it seemed he didn't need to answer that as she suddenly noticed "Whoa," she kneeled in front of him for a closer inspection

Her hair lightly brushed his knee and as she sat up he couldn't help but take notice that she smelt of wild flowers.

"It looks worse than it probably is" she announced "I better take you to my mum"

Noah's head shot up. "What, no I'm fine" He didn't want to go anywhere with this girl

"Well "she said gulping now at the sight of blood "It might get infected and you'll have to go…. "

"KATHERINE"

"Oh no" she muttered

"What"?

"Looks like its knight in shining armor to the rescue"

Before Noah could respond an older boy on a horse appeared in front of them

"Katherine where have you been? You've got Mum worried sick and Dad's not to pleased with you either, since you took off with his rifle and all"

Katherine rolled her eyes "It's not loaded"

The boy shrugged his shoulders "I doubt that'll help you" he looked down at Noah "Who's that?"

"I don't know" she grinned "Who are you"?

Noah gritted his teeth "I'm Noah Lawson and you seem to have forgotten about my knee"

"I didn't forget, I just haven't had a chance to tell blabber mouth yet", she looked up "hey Scott Noah's hurt his knee"

Scott hopped down from the horse and walked over to them

"Yikes that looks bad mate; I think you better come with us"

'Looks like I have no choice, damn Jude'

As Scott was helping him up he couldn't help but ask

"Is she always this annoying"?

He was only answered with a laugh.

tbc


	2. Part 2

**Wild Flowers**

**Part 2**

Noah grimaced as he put his arms around Katherine's waist. She turned around and gave him a grin

"You ready" she asked excitedly "for the ride of your life"?

Scott walked over and took the reigns from his sister. "I don't think so Katherine"

"Hey" she cried indignantly "Give them back"

Scott shook his head no "You know as well as I do you'd be pushing old Blue to his limits, and incase you haven't forgotten , your friend has injured his knee, I don't think it would be wise of me to let you cause it even more damage with your riding"

"I'm not her friend" Muttered Noah. Luckily neither had heard him as Katherine had chosen that precise moment to start up in song.

"Hit the road jack and don't you come back no more no more no more, hit the road jack and don't you come back no more…"

Surprisingly she had a nice voice but after hearing the chorus over and over it was starting to grate on Noah's nerves. She took a deep breath and was onto the sixth round when he finally had had enough.

"Can you please just shut up?"

Katherine stopped and whipped her head around, her pig tails hitting Noah in the face.

"What's your problem"?

"You're driving us crazy"

Kit raised a brow, as if to say so.

"I mean" added Noah "Don't you have an off button?"

Before Katherine could answer. Scott declared that they were there.

The older boy dropped the reigns and came around to the side of the horse.

"Katherine hop down and help me get your friend down"

She wordlessly opened and shut her mouth a few times before finally getting out "Didn't you hear what he said to me"

Scott's lips twitched as he tried not to smile "I heard, now help me get him down"

Noah watched her huff as she hopped down and without warning took hold of one of his hands.

A moment later he found himself hobbling between the two through the back door.

A woman who Noah assumed was their mother was washing at the kitchen sink, and an older man sat at the table reading a paper.

"Hi Mum"

Beth Hunter looked up and smiled

"Hello"

She took sight of Noah "And who's this"? She asked.

"This is Noah, his hurt his knee" explained Scott.

Beth quickly wiped her hands "We better fix that up, where's Kit?"

Noah frowned confused, who was Kit?

Jack Hunter finally looked up from his paper "Kit, Is she here?"

Katherine who had been hiding behind Noah made her way to the front and waved

"Hi dad" she said feebly.

He eyed the rifle and gave her a stern look

"Don't you Hi dad me Katherine, You better explain yourself"

The red head shrugged her shoulders "It wasn't loaded "she replied.

"Wrong answer "muttered Scott.

Beth walked forward "come on we'll take you upstairs and fix you up"

Before he could stop himself he asked "Why?"

Scott frowned "Trust me mate, when Dad's angry with her "he pointed to his sister "It's not a pretty sight"

Beth took hold of his arm "come on Love" She wasn't about to let her daughter be humiliated in front of her friend.

Noah reluctantly followed Beth and Scott up the stairs.

He had really wanted to see what happened, but soon forgot with the commotion that was going on upstairs.

A boy, who looked about nine or ten years old ran up to his mother "Mum" he complained "Tilly took my glasses again"

There was giggling from the closed bedroom door. Beth let go of Noah's arm and turned the knob of her bedroom door, which happened to be the only one with a lock.

Beth sighed "Tilly unlock the door"

There was more giggling "Never"

"Missy Tilly you will open up the door right now or will face the consequences"

"Huh?"

"A spaking" yelled the boy banging his fist against the door. "And not from Mum, from Dad"

Beth placed her hand on the boy's shoulder and moved him away from the door.

"I'll handle this thanks Rob"

Rob turned his head the other way "Where's the justice"? He muttered.

"Mummy" asked Tilly who was now standing close to the door.

"Will I really get a spanking"? She asked

"If you open the door and apologize to your brother you won't.

A moment later there was a click and little girl with long blonde hair walked out. She handed the brown spectacles to her brother.

"I'm sorry Robbie" she said earnestly.

Beth smiled and patted her head "Good girl, I'm sure you'll remember to not to do it anymore when you don't get dessert tonight"

"But Mum"…

Beth held up her hand "No buts"

Robbie gave a triumphant yeah as he watched his younger sister walk away

Beth shot him a look

He smiled sheepishly as he put on his glasses

"I'll just go to my room"

Beth nodded" good idea"

She turned back to Noah.

"Sorry about that "she continued down the hall "It can get pretty wild around here"

A yell from downstairs proved her point

"I have to go fix up Blue" said Scott

Beth nodded silently as they reached the end of the hall, where a first aid cabinet was built into the wall

At Noah's confused look she said "We keep it here because there wasn't enough wall space in the bathroom"

Noah nodded

She grabbed some antiseptic and a bandage "Righteo lets fix this up"

TBC


	3. Part 3

**Wild flowers**

**Part 3**

Noah had decided after his knee had been cleaned up and bandaged that he liked their mother. His earlier years had made him wary around adults. But the way she had gently healed up the knee and soothed him when she put on that terrible stingy stuff. Well it was nice, though it didn't help being reminded that he would never have this for himself alone. It proved all the kids points at school. He was indeed missing out. Now the next time he shrugged his shoulder when they jeered at him, well he'd know that they were right.

He quietly hobbled down the stairs alone. Since he'd been there there hadn't been a dull moment. He had since discovered that their was another little boy and he and the little girl with Robbie reluctantly in towe had decided to take Mr. Hunter's lawn mower for a drive. The results were anything but nice. But somehow he found it comforting here, while he was here it was like he was in another world and there was nothing dark in this place, it would have been perfect if it weren't for that annoying girl.

He almost ran back up the stairs when he saw her wondering around the kitchen alone. unfortunately she had looked up.

"Hey"

He nodded in response and bit his lip hard when he saw her wince as she sat down on one of the chairs.

She indicated to the chair next to her and he reluctantly sat down beside her.

"Dad's going to drive you home"

Noah nodded; he had since discovered that there was no point in arguing any matter with this family. If they said they were going to do something, then that was it case closed.

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and this time Noah couldn't help but smirk.

"What are you smirking at"?

He tried to compose himself with out success "Nothing"

"Your smirking "she accused.

"So"?

"So stop it, it's not funny"

"yes it is"

She folded her arms and glared at him, and much to her annoyance he glared back.

What was wrong with him? Kit Hunter's evil eye was very well known at school and could even make the teachers shudder.

She huffed No one ever crossed the line with her; Well not before he came along. She had to give him this. He was brave and for that he had to be admired.

Mr. Hunter walked through the back door along with three very embarrassed children who all had their hands protectively covering their bottoms.

"You three upstairs "

They squealed and hurried off

He grabbed his keys

"Kit, Boy"

"His name's Noah "Kit corrected.

He nodded "Noah, right where do you live"?

"Bridgeway"

"You walked all that way?" he asked, seeming mildly impressed. Bridgeway was the town just before Yabbi Creek.

"Yes sir"

"Right then, we better get you home your parents are probably worried sick"

Noah didn't bother to correct the man, but he very much doubted that Jude was worried about him .

The car ride was interesting Kit sat in the back with him babbling on what seemed to be nonsense to him, but if he we to be honest, he was starting to not dislike her so much.

The car came to a stop and Noah hopped out. He waved to Kit and thanked Mr. Hunter for the ride.

Kit rolled her window down "Oi Noah"

He turned around

"What school do you go to"?

He raised a brow "Yabbi creek"

She gave a grin "I'll see you next year then"

Noah shook his head as he watched the Ute drive off, whether he liked it or not , he had a feeling that Kit Hunter was going to be part of his life for a long time to come.

The End

A/n a sequel will be coming soon ,so keep an eye out , thanks for r/r everyone!


End file.
